bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5: The Last Reel
, also known as Chapter Five or abbreviated as CH5, is the fifth and final chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine, starting its production on June 5, 2018. The reveal trailer premiered on August 31, 2018. The chapter was released on October 26, 2018, originally planned to release on October 12, 2018. Summary Henry reaches the end of his journey. Having gained and lost allies along with enemies, the end of the Ink Demon finally reveals itself. But... is this truly The End? Plot The chapter starts with Henry waking up in a bed at Tom and Allison's hideout. Henry comments on the song Allison is singing, claiming he recognises it. Eventually, Allison gives Henry a piece of glass known as the seeing tool that reveals hidden messages throughout the world when Henry looks through it. During a conversation between Tom and Allison, Allison explains that Ink Bendy has found the hideout and that they need to escape. Allison and Tom escape and leave Henry behind. Henry escapes the hideout through a secret passage shown to him by messages on the walls shown to him through the seeing tool and makes his way to a barge. As Henry sails through a river of ink he must escape from a Giant Bendy Hand to survive. At the end of the river, Henry finds himself at the Lost Harbor, a seemingly empty village. He is then attacked by the now-insane Sammy and eventually saved by Tom and Allison. After Sammy is gone the trio are attacked by Searchers, Lost Ones, and Miner Searchers. After the fight is over, Allison asks Henry to lead the way. In the next room, Henry falls down a hole when a wooden board breaks beneath him. He then finds himself in the Administration Lobby needing to collect pipes to drain a hallway that leads to the Film Vault. To do this, Henry will have to go to the Administration Maze and will have to avoid the Piper, Striker, and Fisher enemies and collect Ink Blobs to place into an Ink Maker. When Henry reaches the Film Vault he finds an empty box that Henry claims to have been important to Bendy's end. Allison and Tom eventually meet Henry in the Film Vault and explains to them that they must to get inside Ink Bendy's lair. There's a locked door leading to the lair that Tom punches open. They reach the Giant Ink Machine Entrance with a machine across a river of ink. Henry must swim across alone as Allison explains they can not step into the ink. Henry has no choice but to leave Allison and Tom behind. Henry reaches the Throne Room and finds a reel tape named "The End". Then Henry finally battles Ink Bendy who transforms into Beast Bendy. Henry has to switch levers to open doors. Henry then has to make Beast Bendy charge at him to break ink pipes. After that, Henry places the reel in a projector which flashes colors, the same in Henry's previous visions, which finally destroys Beast Bendy. The chapter ends with Henry arriving in Joey Drew's apartment. Joey small talks with Henry and then tells him to visit the old workshop. Henry turns to a door on his right and the surroundings change back to the beginning scene in Chapter 1. After the credits, which are done in a comic book style, a cut-scene take place at Joey's apartment. The camera is slowly zooming to an old drawing, picturing Bendy, Boris, and Alice holding hands. It is signed by Henry as a souvenir of his friendship with Joey, the signature by the same way is revealing Henry's last name: Stein. Then a feminine childish voice says: "Tell me another one, Uncle Joey." This then finishes the game. Walkthrough Trivia * Before the chapter's release, its official title was announced through the main menu's chapter selection screen. This can be seen here. * The name of the chapter references the reel that kills Beast Bendy. * Chapter 5 has been in production since Chapter 4 started its development as told by theMeatly in his E3 video.E3! - "HUGE BENDY ANNOUNCEMENTS!!" * Chapter 5 was given for free for those who owned all the previous chapters when they were available as DLC. * The release date of Chapter 5 '' is shared with the game ''Red Dead Redemption II, this was joked by the developer who posted a parody teaser titled as Black Ink Possession. * Starting from October 1, 2018 to October 25, 2018, the game's Twitter account posted a letter once every day to spell out the message; "BENDY HOLDS CLOSE YOUR WAY OUT". Despite this Henry actually never gets out; he only vanquished Beast Bendy, went to Joey's apartment, and restarted Chapter 1. ** Due to the way the chapter ended, it is heavily implied that Henry and all the other characters are trapped in a time loop of unknown origin. A clue is in Chapter 1 when Henry falls down, he can use the seeing tool to discover a hidden message saying "I always fall". Audio References Category:Chapters Category:BATIM chapters